Never Veola
|-|Cataclysm/Eve= |-|Dreamer's Nightmare - Origin= |-|Bewitching B. Branch= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Originally for an RPG I was playing, though I soon took a liking for her and incorporated the character in a oneshot of her own - the overall idea for the character sounded interesting to try and develop, so I "salvaged" her from post the end of the story. Never is the evil counterpart of a character named Veola. She came to be after a certain Entity of Malevolence gave form to the negative feelings that were still strong within Veola's being while she was comatose due to circumstances that are unknown as of yet. She bears some kind of ill will towards her original, meaning she currently has more similarities with the original kind of Doppelgänger (as a harbinger of bad luck to the original self) than those beings in fiction who usually change their form to whatever at will. ---- Never Veola was the protagonist of Dreamer's Nightmare, a oneshot in four chapters which I plan on translating next. As of Bewitching Bloody Branch, she's Sebastian's partner in his mission and his "affair", which oddly enough makes her fit the role of the "heroine" in this history - albeit Veola fulfills that as cinically as she can. ---- ('''NOTE:' As a result of this, this profile's story is currently outdated to an extent and will be updated accordingly as said chapters are translated.)'' ('''NOTE 2:' No tiers and no power statistics will be listed for Cataclysm. When it comes to crossovers, "Story level" works best for me.)'' Appearance She has short pale blonde hair and wears a black seifuku with reddish linings. Her uniform has long sleeves and is complete with a short skirt, though her legs aren't seen much as she wears thigh-high socks. Her eyes are blood red when she is not faking the appearance of her original. When not in her uniform she opts for clothes that hide most of her physical features. She doesn't seem to like showing much skin, likely because of the tattoos drawn over most of her body with complex patterns, something she carries from birth. Personality Never has shown traits of being manipulative, mischievous and a character leaning towards... No, more like totally evil. Either that, or she's someone who is not concerned in the slightest about talk of morals and consequences of her acts (mainly because by the time they arrive, she has already pinned them on someone else). Living the fullest life but being empty still would be the perfect definition of her character, if not for the fact she feels no regret, nor does she have any care whatsoever about the wrongdoings or misdeeds she has caused - even if they happened a minute before the present. Veola leads a life utterly freed of what anyone could call a notion of conscience. Sephiria noted that as long as it would be fun and enjoyable for her, Veola is the type of person who would destroy the world without a second thought if given the power and opportunity to. While Veola is efficient at what she does, at the core of her being... She's not in anything to care about winning, losing or end results. As long as the girl can have her fun in the long run, she'll be more than happy to play the part of a devil donning the garb of an angel - or to show how much of a cruel monster she can be from the get-go, discarding all that she should learn from her experiences in regards to being a better person. She doesn't do it out of spite against anyone or because she thinks it's some twisted correct way of living: She simply couldn't care any less about what's right and what's wrong. It's just another game for her at best, and boring pointless questions at worst: Regardless of how they're answered by each person, the world doesn't care so neither should she. Veola also believes many humans - and beings of other species, who either blend with their society or make one of their own with similar principles - to be merely deluding themselves into the idea that they truly care for anything but themselves, as usually they take even the great tragedies that fall upon others with less concern than they would have for a small problem in any of their days. That is not to say that Veola only sows the seeds of problems in the places she wanders to. She is actually quite good at solving them, albeit her methods for doing so are pretty much ruthless. As long as she gets the results and doesn't break something that the mission recquires to stay in one piece, she has 0 worries about causing collateral damage. As a result, she couldn't quite take the job of adventurer as no proper guild would recruit her and the authorities were growing increasingly annoyed at her (sometimes seen as scandalous or outright inhumane) acts. To escape that, she works mostly in the shades under organizations made of outlaws to begin with - only those with somewhat of a grim reputation of their own (or those quite desperate, with no one else to turn to) take her up on the offer of giving her services. Veola was ultimately credited for all the incidents she has solved but there's also a good bounty on her head, which makes her name simultaneously famous and infamous - she is particularly happy with being the sole person in all of Greifor that is simultaneously a bounty hunter *and* a target for her would be working companions. She can also emulate the personality of her counterpart perfectly - one who happens to be a good, understanding girl, even if a bit on the distant side. Never can also be rather violent if she knows she can get away with it, though it is not clear as of yet if she displayed that behavior out of being necessary for her plan to work or because she just reveled in sadistic tendencies. Some traces of her venomous personality can catch others by surprise at times: The Doppelgänger's skills were good enough to warrant her a letter of invitation to the Isfetiamat forces, one handed by Sephiria herself... Yet she refused it. When the witch asked her for the reason why, her answer was: "You could say that my reason why, is me living with a lack of reason's why." ...In other words, Veola would rather be free to come and go about her life as she so pleases just like she always did, as opposed to taking the banner of a cause to be carried on her shoulders. To give up on this part of herself would be a feeling akin to betraying her own sense of self - thus, one worse than dying. Musing for a moment that perhaps, this too was a way of the Chaos that Sephiria spoke of, Veola and the witch laughed together - marking the Doppelgänger as the first known person to part ways on good terms with Sephiria. They both however, held in their hearts the feeling that their paths would one day cross again... Whether that would be as allies once more or sworn enemies is something that did not concern them. The respect they developed for each other's way of living would not change, regardless of the answer. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Veola Slaithwaite, Never Veola, Counter Veola. Otherwise, Eve or Neve. "Crimson Legacy" is her title. Origin: Dreamer's Nightmare (Oneshot) Age: 18 (*Nearing 20 in Cataclysm.) Gender: Female Classification: Doppelgänger Powers and Abilities: |-|General E. Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it) and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (it was revealed in Bewitching B. Branch that her essence is made entirely of negative power and corrupt concepts meshed together as opposed to a soul and a conventional mind), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, NV is resistant to powers she has displayed | Same as before, but better Reactive Evolution (her Energeia has become more refined - as opposed to fully needing to feel the brunt/effect of an ability up to the end result before adapting, her being will now respond while the power is still trying to affect it), Resistance to Magic, some forms of Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Poison, Death, Possession, Pain, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation (adapted to all the powers of The Zorn), Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances) |-|Personal Skillset= Status Effect Inducement (of the Cursing Variation through Evil Glare), Limited Empathic Manipulation (on self, perfectly mimics the emotions of her counterpart as if they were one and the same), Power Mimicry (via Malevolent Counterpart), Transformation (can transform into Hyperion Mode to become stronger overall), Aura when in Hyperion Mode (Intensifies the effects of Evil Glare to those around her), Time Manipulation (Can dramatically slow down the perception of time with Anti-White Rabbit) | Same as before, but better Power Mimicry (has now a number of slots for abilities she can keep, as opposed to a single one), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Godly - regenerates only from the concepts that make up her being. Furthermore, upon exposure to Hellfire, her being acclimated and was refined like steel under it, achieving a property of stillness and maintaining a state of "Constancy of Eternity" - perpetual restoration of itself from the influence of outside forces), Hellfire Manipulation (her Aurament is a corrupt version of Fire which burns the entire being of the target - ultimately erasing their very existence), unconventional resistance to Corruption (Veola's being is, by default, entirely made of corrupted Ideas. Each attempt at corruption will enhance the "horizon of her meaning" instead, granting a permanent power-up and possibly dragging all the source of corruption to herself, like a bottomless black hole), Curse Manipulation, Duplication, Time and Law Manipulation with Lex Talionis (copied from the Zorn - see Malevolent Counterpart), BFR (some curses banish the target to hell) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be somewhat stronger than a beginner class adventurer while in base, which in turn would put her in more or less the same playing field as Demetrius - albeit much weaker.) | Large Building level (Somewhat comparable to Sebastian in base. Would oneshot him in Hyperion Mode.) Speed: Subsonic (Normal people around her can't follow her movements in combat. Is faster than eyesight to the point she's at best seen as a blur by normal humans.), faster with Hyperion Mode | Transonic (Faster than the Zorn.), much faster with Hyperion Mode (blitzed various Zorns all at once), Immeasurable with Samsara Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Physically stronger than Naomeen). Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Building level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Can become more resilient through Hyperion Mode.) | Large Building level Range: Melee range physically, a few dozen meters for Evil Glare, as far as her eye can see for Malevolent Counterpart and Anti-World Wonderland. Stamina: Average. Intelligence: She has all the knowledge of her counterpart who is an experienced alchemist, though she lacks tools to use the same techniques (she has the knowledge on how to make potions for example, but only if given ingredients) and is also smart enough on her own right. She also knows how to make use of whatever she has at hand to try and manipulate some people if the oportunity presents itself. It should be noted that Never is an Eidetiker (a person with true Eidetic Memory), which means she fully remembers anything she perceives, be it a visual, auditory or any other sensory stimuli that may be recorded by memory. This capability of hers is developed enough that she can perceive even things like an invisible individual trying to sneak around by a small change in the dirt on the ground or a grass blade that moved by something as opposed to the wind. Weaknesses: * Power Mimicry only works on one power at a time. She has to give up her currently learned ability if she wants to get another one. (*As of her second key, the limit for this is 3 slots of abilities. See the description for Malevolent Counterpart.) * The Samsara variation of Lex Talionis can only be used once and will drive her to exhaustion. * Duplication is costly and drains more stamina if there aren't negative emotions available to draw energy from. * Hyperion mode doesn't last long so she has to finish her opponents quickly in this mode. Key: Dreamer's Nightmare | Bewitching B. Branch Equipment * Hides a number of hidden weapons such as Anki (like Nekode) on her clothes. Notable Techniques/Attacks * Evil Glare: '''Manifests an emanation of evil powers that has many eyes within. Much like someone who approaches fire feels the heat, anyone in the vicinity of this power will have their physical and spiritual status weakened. * '''Malevolent Counterpart: Allows her to mimic many kinds of abilities she sees in action (even passive ones such as regeneration), though the copied power will be a corrupted variation. For example, if she copied the aforementioned regeneration, rather than her becoming able to regen she would be able to make others decay on the same scale. On the other hand if she copied something like a fireball, the power would corrode with Evil Energy rather than burning whatever it hits. * After The Zorn tried to corrupt her en masse, this skill evolved instead, giving Veola a full three slots of abilities to copy and keep. * Lex Talionis - The Vengeful Chains of Hatred: Copied from the Zorn. It takes its roots upon the idea "Grudge of Vengeance" - for that is seen as the greatest expression of Wrathful Retribution. It's a capability of transcendence to the present world. As such, it functions through the powers and Laws of Hell, ignoring notions of other planes who would provide interference. Because this skill is already corrupted, Veola's version works more or less the same, but it also gains another, far more deadly version (See Samsara). * Through it, Veola's attacks are a strange anomaly that expands and lingers not through Space, but Time. * As such, avoiding Veola's attack in the present will be pointless: If at any point in the past or the future their target was standing in the particular space the flower's roots striked, they will be hit entirely there and the brunt of the attack will appear in both their present and future selves. This effect is generally irreversible until the one who damaged them and the world dies or until the victim is gone. For just like revenge, it persists throughout time, and only ends with the retribution to one or another. * Lex Talionis - Metempsychosis at the Infinity of Hell's Gates (Samsara): A far more deadly version of Lex Talionis, and Veola's own. This power works along the principle and notion of Samsara, which is a cycle without a beginning or an end where birth, death and rebirth are made perpetual in their repetition through not one but multiple realms, and heavens and hells. This means that this power appropriates the same characteristics of Samsara itself. Because they lack a beginning point, all of the user's actions would not only always happen before they are made but would be all but guaranteed to fully connect - as they don't need a "beginning point" where they actually reached or affected the target. * And because they follow the cycle of birth, death and rebirth, each of Veola's actions are made to cause infinite repetition, accumulating like bad Karma against her target. Through this ability, she could perform as many of her powers as she wanted and, even if it was a single strike, it would be repeated an endless ammount of times, and "through different worlds". * It ignores and bypasses natural or supernatural defenses and barriers against it - the absolute lack of necessity for "a beggining point" makes the simple use of Samsara a certainty that it has worked in-verse. No matter how much something could resist or adapt, the power lacks the need of "an instant or situation where it overcame/or bypassed the opposition". It would circumvent such binaries and affect the target before "the point where it overcame or bypassed" anything ever happened. Regardless of whether or not that point would ever come. A beginning or "when" and "how" becomes no more than a discarded "formality" - Sephiria herself commended Veola on this ability. * The limitation of this power lies in its user and cost. Normally, it would be active at all times and counter threats on its own like the normal version of Lex Talionis. However, because Veola would exhaust herself to death in this case before eliminating most powerful enemies, she keeps it sealed and needs to activate it by voice - proclaiming its name. As she currently is, she can't keep the effect going after the liberation, which leads to her using this only as a trump card and sealing it again immediately after - even still, she's left defenseless and with only enough Energeia to barely remain conscious. * Duplication: Copied from the Zorn. The user draws energy of negative emotions like Anger, Hatred and Spite to multiply. However, because Veola is entirely made of corrupt concepts and negative notions to begin with, she can use her own Energeia to multiply. Albeit this method is more tiring, which means she can't abuse it too much either. * Curse - "Yama's/Enma's Surrogate Certification": Copied from the Zorn. The power to cast the curses that affect all the souls in hell. This ability writes the target's name in the Registers of Sin, effectively passing down punishment before judgement proper happens. It can cause a variety of effects ranging from: * "The pains of Hell". Veola compared it to having one's body torn apart by a thousand demons, sewn back together with threads, pulverized between two mountains and then vaporized - all while somehow maintaining consciousness through the whole process, repeated for over 1.6, then 13.3 then 106 trillion human years. *This specifically references punishments said to be suffered in the Tokatsu Jigoku (Reviving Hell), Kokujo Jiigoku (Hell of Black Threads) and Shugo Jigoku (Crushing Hell) . * "Sentence to Hell", which banishes a target's very essence to the depths of hell. If this somehow fails, there is still a second step to the curse that attempts to sent the victim down in flesh as well, where they just end up devoured by the monsters below or fighting the sinners and youkai for eternity. If the target somehow survives this, the curse sends all their belongings to hell instead, provided they don't prevent it somehow. * "Influence of Hell", marks the target's belongings by possession of Hell's curses, which lead to them turning on the owner or affecting them negatively and with bad luck more and more strongly as long as they don't discard them. * "Landscape of Hell", shows the target a Vision of Hell's depths. The sheer horror is enough to break down someone's psyche and make their soul scream in anguish, leaving the body on its own so it isn't forced to bear the visage of endless suffering any longer. * "Gaki", a curse Veola herself developed. It has the same potency as the others but draws power from the Gakido instead, which is the realm of the hungry spirits. The target is afflicted with eternal hunger and thirst - to the point where they would try to eat any and everything that comes their way. However, anything they touch with the intent to eat or drink will burst in Hellfire and disappear. This is a horrible curse that unless cancelled would end either in madness or the target consuming their own flesh and blood. Generally used as a threat when Veola wants something out of someone or with the promise of removal if they cooperate. * Hyperion Mode: Marks appear in her arms and face as her hair changes color from blonde to a pale white and her overall statistics are increased. Because the scale of her abilities are directly related to her current energy output, the aura from this mode makes the effects of her other powers (such as Evil Glare) stronger. * Anti-World Wonderland: '''Never Veola's Uniqua - a skill belonging to her very own nature and awakened for her personal use. It employs the concept of Negativity to alter and ultimately corrupt notions of the world. * '''Anti-White Rabbit - Alice, We're Late to Wonderland: First of the branching techniques of AWW. It corrupts the perception of time. As a result, it can dramatically slow down the victim's capacity to retaliate as they can be perceiving events from a few minutes up to a whole hour ago. As such, they might fall under the effect of attacks and die before their bodies have even realized so - "living" what's already happened only in delusion, until they actually catch up with the present. Other Notable Victories: Demetrius Delvarood (EVOLVERSE) Demetrius' profile (This was Dreamer's Nightmare Veola against Demetrius as of the Introduction Arc.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: Carpe Diem (Seize the Day) - to fully enjoy the present moment with (especially in her case) little to no regards about thinking of the future. Date of Birth: February 22 Birthplace: The very hands of the Negative Entity and the inner being of her original one. Likes: Wreaking havoc, spreading discord (preferably by blaming it on her original). Dislikes: Her original. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Blonde normally, White when transformed. Hobbies: Messing things up for people (especially her counterpart), making mischief, bounty hunting. Values: Material goods, relishes in several kinds of pleasure. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Herself. Facts about the character - Not much as of yet. If she had a theme song it should sound something like Gasoline by Halsey. Also Oops!...I did it again by Britney Spears. *Especially* the chorus. - Her continuity as a whole is separated from my other verses for the most part and will remain as such for a long while. Update: As of January (2019), I finally merged her continuity with that of my other stories. - I have no plans to pit her against or make her interact with any of my other characters as of the moment, so it's unknown if she will overlap with my other stuff in the future. I want to explore the joys of a disconnected, separate continuity for a while. Even if a short one. Who knows, that may actually expand my stuff even more in the long run. (See January 2019 update above.) Category:Villain Protagonists Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Time Users Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users